irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Jyun
Jyun (潤, Jun) is one of Hibiko's main characters within the Sword Art Online universe and is a supporting character from The White Swordgirl ''series from the author by the same name. He was among the 10,000 players who were part of the Sword Art Online death game. An expert fighter, he was once a spy for the Black Rose before he left for unspecified reasons. Since then, he has been a solo player accompanied with his cat-girl familiar, Violet. Appearance Although he almost never plays any sports, Blake has a rather slim, but fairly competent build, standing at a tall height of about 6'1. His hair is of a dark brown color, but it is easily visible to see that they were once of a pale hazel color. Thanks to his always combed hair and his rectangular glasses standing in front of his intelligent, yet cunning green eyes, he was often quickly judged as a geek and, therefore, was automatically considered a loser by his schoolmates. Since school was at its peak before the Incident, he was almost always seen with his scholar uniform attire, which consisted of a simple white blouse with a black tie and black pants. At home, he wears a black t-shirt with deep blue jeans. At the beginning of SAO, his avatar, Jyun, wore a black hoodie coat over a dark yellow shirt along with a silver belt holding black pants and normal brown boots. His belt containing a throwing knife pouch and another one for potions and crystals, he also wore a single black glove on the right hand and a small bandana on his head which he decided to get rid of after a while. Strangely, in SAO, his hair grows pale brown once again and even slightly orange-y. Personality Jyun is the definition of a lone, easily depressed, but highly intelligent and generous thinker. Many SAO players considers him as a capable strategist and a sometimes-hard-to-understand person, which, ironically, makes him a great leader and social person, despite the fact that he prefers to work alone most of the time. Because of his heavily stressful personality when facing multiple tasks at once, he has many times considered to be the leader of a guild, but soon thrown the idea into the deepest corners of his mind to forget it until the 35th Floor. In combat, he always uses a set of weapons that favors stealth over rushing in the fray, like daggers, wires and short swords, which, over time, upgraded his reflexes, but made him cold and calculative towards his enemies. He also has an extreme sense of justice: he won't hesitate to attack a Player Killer about to feast on its prey or ridicule a thief in front of a whole town to get it to learn a lesson. Despite being kind to almost anyone, however, the only ones he truly despises are people that think they are over everyone else, like Kibaou , once he reaches the lead of The Army , or Quinn. Biography Blake originated from a Japanese father and a French mother who lived in Canada, Montreal. Born in a rather medium class, he lived normally among his pairs with a little brother and an older brother, Mikael and Jérome. He never really liked his older brother as he was often just shooing the two away while he was playing Xbox or the computer, so he was playing with Mikael instead. But, his brother being too young, they could never really play together at all as they both had completely different likings: Mikael liked cars while Blake liked books. However, there was one thing for sure that could unite them both: Nintendo consoles. At the respective age of 2 and 4, both of the kids were addicted to video games. Having been taught how to talk French and Japanese at birth, he soon forgotten his father's language when he started to attend to a French kindergarten and continued his pre-elementary school years within the French Quebecker scholarship. That's how he met Dominic. Childhood friends, they've met at around the age of three and played together. Their parents had good relationships among themselves and they had set a meeting every week-end. Since then, both of the kids became to be best friends and liked each other very much. Mikael was even allowed to play with them. Jérome, however, thought they were too young for him to play with and, again, kept himself in his room. His parents had started to be worried for him because of his grades and even more so when they heard he was banned from his school and arrested for theft, but they kept it to themselves. When Blake reached seven, his parents were planning to visit a relative in Tokyo for a week-end. At first, it bothered both him and Mikael, seeing as they would miss his friend's family visit, but they had no choice. He followed his family to the airport and arrived in Tokyo safe and sound, reserving an hotel room in Shibuya for the night. The next morning, however.......... What Blake had witnessed when he woke up was the horrific, bloody scene of his parents' cut throats and the broken window where the body of Mikael was thrown into. His scream alone alerted the hotel manager. The police brought him to the police station two hours later after he had seen everything: the blood, the broken body of his younger brother, the corpses of his parents. Despite the interrogation, Blake could only understand bribes of what they were trying to say to him and he could only shake his head or nod, seeming to forget he also had vocal cords to respond with. The officers, puzzled by what happened, concluded that Jérome, the fifth member of the family that was recorded on the hotel's cameras, was the culprit on the affair and started their research after deciding to send Blake at the closest orphanage from there. The poor child went mute for two weeks straight. The only thing that he accepted to do was eat, drink and sleep. There was nothing else. His family had been murdered and his relative - his grandmother - died of a cardiac arrest after she has heard the news. He had no one left and there was no way he could get back to Canada. Therefore, he stood in the orphanage in depression, standing there, in the middle of his room. Rumors rapidly spread across the building: he was crazy, he killed his family, he did this, he did that, and so on and so on. It was to the point the headmaster of the orphanage was forced to punish those who dared to talk against Blake. Then, he was called in to the headmaster's office to be notified about his adoption. He did not really reacted to it, surprisingly, and he was conducted to the Otonashi house three days later, in Minato, with his new parents. Since it was late night time, he was lead to his bed room where he fell asleep silently. He had woken up the next morning, meeting his new sister in the same process and learning that he would mostly be alone with her, considering his parents' jobs. He didn't very much liked it at first. The house was big, sure, but the people he knew since his birth were gone forever. At the least, he was now able to talk, but he wasn't feeling any better from before. One night, his mental strength finally broke and he bawled for the rest of the night until his sister came to his room, then hugged him. It was the first time he had received comfort from someone else after an entire month. He stopped crying after that event. His life pursued its way correctly despite its fair share of bumps and he soon attained High School in no time. Having finally acquired his Japanese language skills back, he soon heard about Sword Art Online from the Web and decided to give it a shot. What a wrong turn that was. Equipment and Items 1.'Mourning Blade''' Very rare legendary sword that is said to only take its true form after choosing the most fitted Assassin for it to be used. It was sold by an unknown NPC called the Strange Merchant. Strangely, the weapon has the ability to rise in power at every level. A Conyers falchion blade made with dark metal, highly engraved with vines, leaves, and flowers, the words "Ad Infinitus" on either side in Gothic font. As a Conyers falchion, it becomes wider as it becomes closer to the tip of the blade before curving up into a tip. While the quillon or disk guard is nonexistent, there are two shallow juts between the blade and the hilt, similar to an Uruk-hai blade. The hilt is slightly curved all the way, ending not far from the end of the hand's grip 30 degrees from its starting point, before suddenly jutting down to accommodate the eagle-head pommel. The grip is wrapped in wires, which lets the user pull said wires to use them to its advantage, such as traps. This description accompanies the weapon's stats: "One of the many weapons used by the bounty hunter Yurikase, famed to be his favorite sword. The legends say that it was once a simple sword made out of iron, but was transformed during the hero's descent into madness as his soul was corrupted, having broken his truce towards the goddess Morpheus. Condemned by the very embodiment of the night, he was banished from the Dream Realm and was prohibited from sleep by the superior being's curse, damned to roam the world as an Awoken. Considering him as an easy target, Ares, God of War, decided to challenge him in a duel. After a complete week of non-stop fighting, the bounty hunter, having no chance versus an immortal, crumbled, exhausted, hungry, but, most of all, thirsty. Having gained Ares' respect, the God gave him a choice: to join his immortal army as one of his lieutenants by selling his soul or to suffer a long and painful death of agony. The bounty hunter, having no respect for the deity, spat at him and decided to end his life with the blade he so loved by plunging it through his chest. Since then, the sword has been passed on from a generation to another, keeping its corrupted form and choosing whoever may be its master." This blade can only be properly used by Jyun as it is bound to the player it chooses. Any other player that tries to use the weapon will make it turn back into a simple iron sword. The sword also gives the user an Unique Skill called Kakusu. It can only be used with the sword in possession and when the user has mastered the Hiding skill slot. 2. Deadman's Pride Strange sword that was given to the Assassin after he finished a dungeon alone without his companion and encountered the NPC Morpheus whom given the sword herself. Although it looks, at first, just like a normal sword, it is considered as a Trick Weapon and, therefore, has the capacity to shift into another weapon set, providing the user with more Sword Skills to master. Just like the Mourning Blade, it also rises in power after each level, meaning that it is incredibly powerful and legendary. It possesses three "forms": Bound, Unbound and Cross. Its Bound form consist of a sword that seem to have two pure black blades on top of each other, engraved with multiple decals that seem to form a deep purple circle right in the middle of both. The hilt, made out of the same pure black material as the blades themselves, has a deep purple jewel and a gold jewel engraved into it, seem to have been specifically made for Jyun's hands and has two guards on top of it and on the bottom, an U-like hole directly cut through the steel around the hilt. When the purple jewel is pressed on, the second blade detaches itself from the first while the hilt reveals a second hilt from within it, letting Jyun use both blades to his advantage within its Unbound state. Meanwhile, when the gold jewel is pressed on, the second blade spins in a semi-circle around the hilt before stopping right under the first blade, forming the weapon into some sort of double-bladed spear as it enters its Cross form. The blade spin can also be used as a means to surprise the opponent and break its guard while fighting. The user can also make the second blade simply go limp around the hilt so it can be used as some sort of switchblade sword despite the lack of sword skills for it. Likewise to the Mourning Blade, the weapon is also bound to Jyun's hands and gives him access to the Kakusu Unique Skill. The only difference here is that, if anyone else other than Jyun takes the weapon, they will be affected by a poison that will drain their health until they let go of the weapon. 3. Hidden Blade Right-hand gauntlet possessing a retractable blade mechanism within it. This weapon, although simple, is only given to the one who finishes the "Ancestor's Memories" quest on Floor 14. This weapon gives the Extra Skill Hidden Blade and replaces the usual Dagger skill slot. 4. Throwing Knives 5. Strange Rune (Violet) This strange black stone with a weird purple glyph on it was one of the first thing Jyun found while questing for NPCs. With it, his Hiding and Acrobatics skill slots are upgraded by 300 points each. On Floor 10, the stone began talking to him and revealed that the stone is the magic cell of a Shadow Sabre, a feline-type monster that normally hides in the shadows and is not hostile to other players. The monster also revealed to him that it was the reason why he had a stat upgrade since it was the one who was giving it's powers to him. Later on, after Jyun showed a little bit of sympathy for the spirit trapped in the Shadow Rune, the stone shattered and liberated Violet. After the companion's liberation, the buffs became permanent. Sword Skills (SAO) Trick Sword (Bound) *'Reconnect' - Reconnects the second blade to the first in case Disconnect or Folding was used, which brings the blade back to a simple One-Handed Sword. *'Slant '- (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing diagonally. *'Vertical' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing vertically. *'Horizontal '- (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing horizontally. *'Uppercut' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill delivering an uppercut. *'Rage Spike - '(1-hit strike) A basic, weak skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike. *'Sonic Leap' - (1-hit strike) A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike. *'Horizontal Arc' - (2-hit combo) A simple sword skill creating an arc horizontally out in front of the player. *'Vertical Arc' - (2-hit combo) A simple sword skill creating a 'V' shape trajectory. *'Horizontal Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a rhombus. *'Vertical Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a square. *'Snake Bite' - (2-hit combo) A left and a right swings that target the opponent's weapon, with a chance of breaking the weapon. *'Asterix Strike' - (4-hit combo) A sword skill creating two swift horizontal slash, then one vertical and, finally, one diagonal. *'Vorpal Strike' - (1-hit strike) A heavy one-handed sword skill with a reach that is double the length of the blade and has high attack power. *'Parallel Sting' - (2-hit combo) Double jabs at the enemy's chest, parallel to each other and able to induce a stun. *'Savage Fulcrum' - (3-hit combo) A sword skill that trace number "4" in the air. *'Serration Wave' - A single-hit area of effect (AOE) one-handed sword skill, a technique meant to impede movement and barely does any damage. *'Ranger's Precision' - (3-hit combo) Strikes in a triangular formation, finishing with with a wide slash to the chest. Trick Sword (Unbound) * Disconnect '- Disconnects the second blade from the first blade, allowing the player to use Twin Blades swords skills. * Diagonal Duo – (2-hit combo) Two simple diagonal slashes with the swords. * Long Stabs – (2-hit combo) Two simple stabbing attacks with the point of the swords. * Serrated Xs – (3-hit combo) Using the swords, two X-slashes are done followed by a third lunging stab at the opponent's stomach * Cyclone Cycle – (4-hit combo) Holding the swords out, the user steps and rotates around and around like a cyclone. Deals high damage and rotates quickly but leaves the user Dizzy afterwards. * Rushing Launch – (5-hit combo) User sprints forwards to perform two slashes before sidestepping and sending two vertical attacks. The last attack is charged for 1 second and slashes upwards with the capability of sending the enemy into the air. Trick Sword (Cross) * '''Folding '- Moves the second blade just under the first blade, shifting the blade into a weapon that is similar to a One-Handed Two-Bladed Spear. * Slash - (1-hit strike) Basic one handed skill that slashes in a slanted fashion. * '''Vertical Slash- (1-hit strike) Basic one handed skill that slashes in a vertical fashion. * Horizontal Slash - (1-hit strike) Basic one handed skill that slashes in a horizontal fashion. * Jab - (1-hit strike) A basic jab with the weapon over the enemy's guard. * Throwing Saw '''- (1-hit strike) A mid-level skill that spins the spear around the player's hand before throwing it towards the target in an arc-like trajectory, inflicting a Bleed debuff on said target before returning to the thrower. Can hit multiple targets at once before returning to the user. * '''Left 'n' Right - (2-hit strike) A simple sword skill that slashes to the left, then to the right, both diagonally. * D-Slash - (4-hit strike) Strikes once to the right, then left, then up and down, able to produce a Daze effect on the target. * Pinwheel '- (5-hit strike) Spins the spear around the player's hands before striking the target with it, unleashing a flurry of damage as it spins on the target before it stops at the fifth slash. Ranger's Arsenal (Extra Skill) *'Death Scythe - (Starts as a 4-hit combo. Strike amount rises at each ten levels) With both weapons unsheathed, the caster spins in a circle, forming a quick spin-like attack on the target. *'Striking Fury '- (5-hit combo) Performs three swift dagger slash forward before slashing horizontally with the sword, forming an X''. *'Circle Slash '- (4-hit combo) A skill that makes the caster spin once with the dagger to the left, two times to the right with the sword before jumping and kicking the target to the right. *'V-Cut''' - (5-hit combo) A skill that makes the caster jump, spin sideways to the right while striking with the sword quickly two times, then land on the ground, perform two quick attack with the dagger horizontally, forming a V', '''then stabbing the target's chest, performing critical damage. *'Guard Breaker''' - (2-hit combo) A skill that makes the caster perform a upper strike with the sword to break the opponent's guard, then stab the target's chest with the dagger. *'Counter '- (2-hit combo) Blocks the target's attack with a swift sword slash before striking it's stomach with the dagger, performing a perfect counter-attack which gives a small stun of five seconds to the target and critical damage. Hidden Blade (Extra Skill) *'Morpheus' Kiss '- (1-hit Stealth Attack) Strikes the target with an extremely high critical hit. Can only be activated behind an enemy's back. *'Rapid Bite' - (1-hit strike) A stab with the dagger. *'Fud Edge '- (1-hit strike) A basic slash with the sharp edge of the dagger. *'Cobra Strike' - (2-hit combo) Two rapid stabs at the enemy. *'Rapid Strike' - (2-hit combo) A very quick dagger attack which slashes vertically and horizontally. *'White Gleam' - (3-hit combo) A skill that strikes three times to the gut. *'Joint Blows' - (4-hit combo) Strikes to the knee and elbow joints. Has a chance of crippling foes and disabling their arms and legs. Martial Arts (Extra Skill) *'Embracer' (1-hit strike) An unarmed skill that pierces the enemy with the fingers. *'Charged Kick' - (1-hit strike) Imbues power in a single kick. *'Flash Hit' - (1-hit strike) A basic fast punch. *'Meteor Fall' - (2-hit combo) A sword skill that combines a punch with the user's right fist and a slash with a sword. The sword is thrown into the air before the first hit of the skill. *'Meteor Break '- (7-hit combo) A seven-hit combo, needing Unarmed and One-Handed Sword skills, that uses tackles to chain together strong attacks. Involves slashes and a tackle. *'Gengetsu - '(1-hit strike) "Crescent Moon" A backflip kick technique. *'Shatterpoint - '(1-hit strike) By tapping on a breakable object, the user can sense its weak points and shatter it with a powerful blow. *'Uppercut' - (1-hit strike) An uppercut to the foe's chin. *'Ligament Shred' - (1-hit strike) A mid-level skill that imbues power into the user's claw-hands followed by a grip of the enemy's joints, then ripping them, causing bleed and disabling the limbs. *'Charged Punch' - (1-hit strike) Imbues the user's punch with increased energy and power. Has a short cooldown. *'Charged Elbow' - (1-hit strike) Imbues the user's elbow with increased energy and power. Has a short cooldown. *'Charged Knee' - (1-hit strike) Imbues the user's knee with increased energy and power. Has a short cooldown. *'Charged Claw' - (1-hit strike) Imbues the user's claw attack with increased energy and power. Has a short cooldown. *'Whirling Feet '- (4-hit combo) A mid-level skill that spins with vicious turning kicks. *'Rising Uppercut '- (5-hit combo) Starts with right punch to the face, followed by left strike. Then, jabs right and left to the side of the stomach. Finally, finishes by throwing an uppercut. Throwing Weapons *'Single Shot' - (1-hit strike) A beginner Knife Throwing skill. *'Double Shot' - Throws two charged knives. *'Triple Shot '- Throws three charged knives. *'Quadruple Shot' - Throws four charged knives. *'Quintuple Shot '- Throws five knives at once. Buffs and Passive Skills *'Kakusu' - Unique Skill given by the Mourning Blade and the Deadman's Pride. Buff that lets the caster become invisible in the environment while not making any foot traces on the ground after leaving a pitch-black smoke effect behind the caster's previous location. Upgrades the Hiding and Acrobatics skill slots of the caster highly and makes any dagger-like weapons have a temporary Stealth Attack Bonus. Time limit of 45 seconds before becoming visible once more. *'Recon' - Allows the user to see up to 20 feet in front of them. Mobs are highlighted blue and loot is gold. When used in town, green players are highlighted a sea green, orange players are highlighted orange and NPC's are highlighted in violet. *'Afterimage' - Buff that, after each move, for a duration of 20 seconds, forms an afterimage that can cause confusion among mobs and players alike. Buff version of Violet's Fading Strike. Skills level at Floor 98 -Level 99 -Health Points: 20500 Combat skills and Magic (ALO) Race: '''Cait Sith '''Dark Magic: -Peeping: Summons and attaches a familiar on the target player, allowing the caster to steal a look from the target's perspective. -Gift of the Ghosts: Make throwing weapons appear shadow hands from the ground in order to maintain the target in place when it is hit. -Vector Arrows: Offensive spell that lets the caster shoot weak high-velocity shadow arrows from his hands. -Death Needles: Offensive spell that spawns multiple floating spikes around the caster who can decide weither he want to fire them or not at will. -Death Zone: Offensive spell that marks a chosen location by the caster in a black circle before giant spikes gets out of it at full speed, threatening to impale anyone would had been there beforehand. -Counter-Rune: Support spell that makes a black rune-filled circle in front of the caster's open palm that can absorb any enemy attack, making a shield-like barrier in front of the caster before launching back all of the attacks toward the target. -Smiling Reflection: Dark-Attribute Invocation Spell that spawns a smiling shadow that is supposed to fight like the target. The bigger the target, the bigger the Mana cost is. -Soul Shield: Spell that invocates a barrier-like shield to protect the user from hits. However, it can only sustain for three seconds. Illusion Magic -Smokescreen: A long-range fascination spell that creates streams of jet black smoke, which covers the battlefield and obscures anything in it from view. -Night Vision: A spell that allows the player to see in the dark. Can also be used on other players as well. Wind Magic -Concealment: Spell that creates an invisible green membrane over the caster and close allies, hiding them from the sight of monsters and other players. One-Handed Swordsmanship -Vector Blade (6-hit Combo Attack): Consists of hitting the target with impossibly fast speed on pinpoint precise targets to deal as most damage as possible like the heart, lungs, or neck. -Upper Slash (2-hit Combo Attack): Consists of slashing the target in the air, jump and slash it again, launching into the ground. -Faint (1-hit attack): Just as the player is about to attack, he stops and quickly spins to attack on the other side to confuse the target's defenses. -Strike of the Mighty (7-hit Combo Attack mixed with 1 magic attack): The player punches the target in the stomach, launches him the air with offensive magic, take his foot to launch him on the ground and slashes him multiple times before kicking him away. -God Hand (Defensive Skill): Right after the target performs a melee attack, a bright yellow hand formed with Dark Magic stops the weapon, disarms the target and gives the weapon to the caster. Throwing Weapon -Throw: Throws the throwing weapon normally with normal force and speed. -Charged Launch: The player throws the throwing weapon with brutal force, delivering both high speed and power. -Multiple Throwing: The player takes 5 to 10 weapons in his hands and throws them all at the target. Flight Wall Run (Race Attribute) Beast Taming: -Blackbird: The caster invocates a crow that flies around the area in order to detect enemy players or monsters from 300m away from the caster. Assassination Mastery -Reaper's Grip: The player takes the target by covering it's mouth and plants the weapon in it's body. -Poison Throwing Weapon: The player tips the throwing weapon with poison and throws it on the target, slowly killing it without even noticing. -Life Leech: The player hits the target with an open palm directed toward it's heart, stuns him and slowly steals HP from the target until he dies or the spell is interrupted. General Magic -Hollow Body: A high-ranking transparency spell, which requires mastery in both hiding magic and covert actions. Unlike Concealment, this spell allows the caster to move while invisible. -Searcher: A penetration spell that can be used in any attribute and helps break through camouflage spells and detect hidden players. When the spell is cast, multiple creatures, like fire lizards or fish, spawn and spread out in the area randomly, nullifying camouflage spells if the creature comes into contact with the hidden player. Starting Equipment ''Sword Art Online (SAO) -Wooden Short sword -Bronze Dagger -x2 Health potions -x2 Warp Crystals AL''fheim Online (ALO) -Iron Shortsword -Hidden Blade (SAO version that was strangely re-acquired) -Throwing Knives (Kunais) -x3 Health potions -x3 Mana potions Trivia * Even if he's mostly Japanese now, he would often take a sudden French accent and let out Quebecker and French curse words when he is in danger. * Originally, Jyun wanted to call himself Jyunichi. This is a reference to the deceased gang leader that goes by the same name in the Saints Row series. * Although he never admitted it to anyone and always denied it, Jyun's ultimate secret is his liking for cats. This is the main reason why he chose a Cait Sith character over an Imp one in ALO. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Player Category:Guild Leader Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player Category:GGO Player Category:Hibiko Category:SAO Character